Luck of the Draw
Luck of the Draw is a HTF Fanon episode that introduces Leif the unlucky deer. Starring Roles *Leif Featuring Roles *Buck *Dusk *Boz Plot At his home Leif prepares his house for friends. Leif pulls out a dust rag and wipes down a table, as he does this specks of dush float up and make him sneeze. In order to cover his nose Leif puts the dust rag to his face and sneezes into it making the dust on it fly into his eyes. Leif screams in pain and stumbles to the bathroom to wash the dust from his eyes. In the bathroom Leif turns on the sink and screams in pain as he sticks his hands into hot water. Leif blindly trys to turn on the cold water but instead turns up the hot and when he sticks his hands under it he burns them agian. Finnaly Leif gets the water cold and washes the dust from his eye. Later as Leif sets out cards on a table the doorbell rings and Leif rushes to answer the door. Leif yangs on the door knob to open the door but only manages to yank of the knob. Leif sighs and reaches into the hole where the knob was and pulls open the door. On the other side of the door are Dusk, Buck and Boz who Leif invites inside. A little later the four are seen playing poker, Buck with a straight, Boz with three aces and two twos, Dusk with a royal flush and Leif with a high card. Lief groans at the sight of his hand while Dusk smile at his. Boz stomache rumbles and Leif offers to get snacks. Buck, Boz and Dusk accept the offer and Leif gets up. Soon Leif comes back with four ham sandwitches and four cups of soda along with several cuts on his hands. Leif distibutes the snacks and sits back down, ready to continue. Dusk slams his hand down is joy and causes Buck's drink to spill onto his shirt. Buck glares at Dusk and gets up to wash off in the bathroom, but when he opens the bathroom door a huge wave of water rushes out as its revealed that Leif forgot to turn off the sink. The wave smashes into the table and carries everyone away. Buck smashes into a lamp and is electrocuted, Boz manages to climb onto the table but is soon killed when his head smashes into a doorway, Dusk is washed out a window and lands safely in a bush, followed by Leif. The duo look at each other and laugh at thier survival only for Dusk to suddenly fall to peices. The episode ends with Leif opening the front to reveal his now destroyed house. Leif sighs and begins to clean up. Moral "Life doesn't always play a fair hand." Deaths #Buck is electocuted. #Boz's head is smashed. #Dusk is sliced to bits. Injuries #Leif gets dust in his eyes, burns his hands, and cuts his fingers. Trivia *This is Leif's debut episode. *When the water floods the house, the Cursed Idol is seen floating in it. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes